Sentimentos Revelados
by Felipe S. Kai
Summary: Um fanfic curto focado na paixão de Chiharu e Yamazaki.


Sentimentos Revelados

Fazia Sol, e o dia estava muito bonito. Era Primavera, e as árvores mostravam todo seu esplendor. Flores de todas as cores podiam ser vistas, indo do violeta e rosa, passando pelo vermelho e branco, até flores amarelas como o Sol ou azuis como o Oceano. Chiharu estava andando lentamente pela alameda principal de Tomoeda.  
"Já estamos no fim do mês de Maio." pensou Chiharu. "Logo será aniversário do Yamazaki. Meu querido Yamazaki."  
Era dia 28 de Maio. Dia primeiro do mês seguinte, Yamazaki estaria fazendo 20 anos. E Chiharu queria lhe dar algo especial. Principalmente porque neste dia ela pretendia confessar seu amor por ele. Fazia muito tempo que se conheciam, mas Chiharu nunca havia notado o quanto Yamazaki era importante para ela até quatro anos atrás quando ele sofrera um acidente; e tudo para protegê-la.

***Flashback***

O sol já havia se posto há muito tempo, mas só agora Chiharu voltava para casa. Tinha ficado até mais tarde na escola para poder terminar um trabalho. Sozinha e distraída, ela não percebeu as três sombras que a estavam seguindo desde que ela saíra do colégio. Percorreu lentamente alguns quarteirões, cansada de um dia extremamente exaustivo. Foi quando aconteceu. Três homens saíram da escuridão e a cercaram. Chiharu olhou espantada e sem saber o que fazer. Dois deles a seguraram, enquanto o outro tentava arrancar sua bolsa de sua mão. Subitamente, um rapaz surgiu e acertou um dos agressores. Era Yamazaki.  
- Deixem de ser covardes! - gritou ele - Não se atrevam a encostar em um fio de cabelo dela!  
Um dos ladrões partiu para cima dele, mas foi posto a nocaute. Então o outro sacou uma arma e disparou. Chiharu soltou um grito agudo e angustiado. Os três agressores correram para longe.  
- Alguém chame um ambulância! - gritou a garota, desesperada. Rapidamente Yamazaki foi levado para o hospital. Logo chegaram os pais dele, além de Sakura e seus amigos.  
- Como ele está? - perguntou Sakura.  
- Não sei. - responde Chiharu, com um nó na garganta.  
- Não se preocupe. - disse Tomoyo - Tudo vai dar certo.

***Fim do Flashback***

"Realmente tudo correu bem." pensou Chiharu. "A operação foi um sucesso e ele logo se recuperou. Mas nada disse teria acontecido se eu tivesse percebido que alguém estava me seguindo. Se ao menos eu tivesse prestado mais atenção."  
- Foi minha culpa. - murmurou Chiharu para si mesma.  
- O que foi sua culpa? - perguntou uma voz por trás dela.  
Ela se virou, surpresa. E lá estava Yamazaki, parado diante dela com uma expressão preocupada.  
- O que foi sua culpa, Chiharu? - perguntou o rapaz - Você parece abatida. Está passando bem?  
- Não se preocupe. - respondeu rapidamente. - Não é nada. Você não quer ir tomar um suco comigo?  
- Claro. Que tal aquele café ali? - falou Yamazaki.  
- Perfeito. - retrucou Chiharu.  
Eles andaram lentamente até o café. Escolheram um lugar perto da janela para sentar. Alguns minutos depois, um rapaz de cabelos castanho e olhos cor de mel os atendeu.  
- Shaoran! - exclamou Chiharu - O que faz aqui?  
- Eu trabalho aqui. - respondeu Shaoran - O que vão querer?  
- Dois sucos de laranja. - disse Chiharu.  
- Como vai seu namoro com a Sakura? - perguntou Yamazaki.  
- Muito bem, obrigado. - respondeu Shaoran, corando um pouco - Penso em pedi-la em casamento muito em breve.  
- Isso é ótimo! - exclamou Chiharu. - Sakura vai ficar muito feliz.  
Shaoran concordou, e foi preparar o pedido dos amigos. Depois de tomarem o suco e conversarem um pouco, os dois resolveram que já era hora de ir. Saíram do café e se despediram. Yamazaki foi para um lado e Chiharu foi para o outro, feliz por ter encontrado seu amado. Foi então que se lembrou do presente. Decidiu não comprar nada. Ela mesma iria fazer algo. Lembrou-se da história que Rika havia lhe contado há muito tempo, quando ainda eram crianças, sobre dar um urso de pelúcia para quem se gosta.  
- É isso! - exclamou - Vou fazer um ursinho.  
  


No dia seguinte

Já eram quatro horas da tarde, e Chiharu só havia saído de seu quarto duas vezes: uma no café da manhã e outra na hora do almoço. Fora isso, tinha ficado trancada toda manhã e boa parte da tarde. Sua mãe, que tinha ficado preocupada, resolveu conversar com sua filha e tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Caminhou até o quarto de Chiharu e bateu na porta.  
- Entre. - disse Chiharu, escondendo o urso e a caixa de costura em baixo da cama.  
- Com licença, minha filha. Posso conversar com você? - perguntou sua mãe.  
- Claro, mãe.  
- Você está com algum problema? Não saiu do seu quarto nenhuma vez hoje a não ser para comer. Estou preocupada.  
- Não é nada, mamãe. - respondeu Chiharu, com um sorriso. - Não precisa se preocupar.  
- Bem, sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, não sabe? Se estiver acontecendo algo, saiba que não precisa enfrentar sozinha.  
- Obrigada, mamãe! - agradeceu Chiharu.  
Sua mãe já estava saindo quando ela chamou novamente:  
- Espere, mamãe. Na verdade está acontecendo algo sim. - falou Chiharu rapidamente. Sua mãe se virou. - Mas não é motivo para se preocupar.  
- Pode me contar. - disse sua mãe, sentando-se na beira da cama. Chiharu puxou a caixa de costura e o urso que estava fazendo e mostrou para sua mãe.  
- Era por isso que eu não estava saindo. Estava tentando terminar isso.  
Sua mãe olhou para o urso nas mãos de sua filha e perguntou:  
- E para quem é?  
- Para Yamazaki. - respondeu Chiharu, corando. Era um pouco constrangedor falar sobre seus sentimentos por Yamazaki para sua mãe.  
- Takashi Yamazaki? Aquele rapaz que estudou com você desde o jardim de infância?  
- Ele mesmo.  
- Se apaixonou por ele? - perguntou sua mãe. Chiharu acenou positivamente, corando levemente.  
- Espero que dê tudo certo com vocês. - disse sua mãe, sorrindo. Chiharu sorriu também, e sua mãe continuou - Sei que ele é um ótimo rapaz. Quero que o traga para jantar conosco um dia.  
Chiharu concordou. Sua mãe saiu, permitindo-lhe terminar o urso que estava fazendo com tanto carinho.

O dia do aniversário de Yamazaki rapidamente chegou, e Chiharu o convidou para sair. Se encontraram na Torre de Tókio às duas da tarde. A vista do alto da torre era belíssima, mas Chiharu prestava atenção somente à Yamazaki.  
"Como ele é bonito" pensou distraída.  
- Gostaria de tomar um chocolate, Chiharu? - perguntou Yamazaki.  
- Claro! - respondeu ela rapidamente.  
Os casal caminhou lentamente e entrou no mesmo café onde haviam se encontrado três dias atrás. Novamente, Shaoran veio atendê-los. Eles pediram o chocolate e ficaram conversando demoradamente por quase duas horas. Ao saírem perceberam que já havia anoitecido. Chiharu e Yamazaki foram até a praça e se sentaram no banco embaixo de uma grande árvore de cerejeira.  
"É agora." pensou Chiharu, pegando o embrulho que havia trazido em sua bolsa. Yamazaki olhou para o pequeno pacote em suas mãos e perguntou:  
- O que é isso?  
Chiharu lhe entregou o embrulho, que ele abriu com cuidado. Encontrou o ursinho e, junto com ele, um cartão onde estava escrito:

Meu querido Takashi,

O que eu poderia dizer sobre todos esses anos que a gente se conhece? Que você é um rapaz maravilhoso? Isso você já sabe. Que você é meu melhor amigo? Isso você também já sabe. Tudo o que eu queria, era lhe desejar um feliz aniversário, e dizer algo que está preso em minha garganta há muito tempo: Eu amo você, Takashi Yamazaki. De todo o meu coração.

Com amor,  
Chiharu

Yamazaki olhou demoradamente para o bilhete. Lentamente olhou para Chiharu, que estava com o rosto corado, e disse:  
- Sabia que no antigo Egito, era muito comum dar ursos de pelúcia de presente de aniversário?  
Chiharu olhou espantada para ele. Ele não poderia ser tão cruel a ponto de fazer isso com ela. Ou podia?  
- As pessoas também davam ursos de pelúcia de presente para o faraó e faziam oferendas para os deuses.  
Chiharu começou a chorar.  
- Como você pode ser tão cruel?! - berrou ao garota. - Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? Eu odeio você!  
Mas Yamazaki somente lhe pediu para que ele pudesse terminar sua história.  
- Escute o fim da história. - falou o rapaz, tranqüilamente - Mas além de tudo isso, o mais comum era dar urso de pelúcia para aqueles que se amava. E quando um homem aceitava o urso dado por uma mulher, isso significava que ele a amava, e que dedicaria sua vida a ela.  
Chiharu olhou para ele, surpresa.  
- Eu também amo você, Chiharu. - falou Yamazaki, sorrindo. Chiharu o abraçou. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, até que Yamazaki tirou algo do bolso e entregou à Chiharu.  
- Quer casar comigo, meu amor? - perguntou o rapaz. Chiharu não sabia o que falar. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e tudo o que ela fez foi beijar Yamazaki apaixonadamente. Quando se separaram, Yamazaki colocou delicadamente o anel no dedo de Chiharu, que sorriu. Ela o admirou demoradamente. Era realmente um anel lindo. Então, depois de muitas juras e promessas de amor, decidiram que já era hora de voltar para casa. Deram as mãos e foram caminhando lentamente ao longo da imensa alameda.  
- Eu amo você. - sussurrou Chiharu para Yamazaki, enquanto faziam seu caminho de volta para casa...

Espero imensamente que tenham apreciado a história tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la. Comecei a escrever esse fanfic há quase dois meses, mas só agora pude terminá-lo. Tem sido muito difícil para mim sentar na frente do computador ultimamente. Mas quando posso, gosto de aproveitar ao máximo e tirar o atraso. Qualquer comentário, me mandem um e-mail.

Peace, Love and Hope to all and each one of you. 

Felipe S. Kai


End file.
